Multi function hand tools and knives are very widely used and popular. The well-known Swiss Army knife first went into use in 1891.
Tools with added utility are met with added difficulties, chief of which is the bulk of design.
One area that has not received attention are utility articles for rescuers and first responders. Although there are many advances in this field, these professionals still have tools and instruments that do not fulfill their needs. The present invention addresses this situation.